When Ginny Weasley Scores, She Scores
by MoonshoesWeasley
Summary: Harry and Ginny find a way to celebrate after her (very successful) first game with the Holyhead Harpies. Inspired by a gorgeous piece of artwork created by the very talented blvnk-art (check out her tumblr!)


Disclaimer: All characters, locations, and other wizarding world content belong to JK Rowling and Universal Studios. I am making no profit from this story, and it is all for fun. :)

Harry knew Ginny was a good Chaser, but he had no idea she was that good. Obviously she had to be pretty talented to get signed to the Holyhead Harpies, but Merlin's beard she was _outstanding_. He regretted not having more time to play with her at Hogwarts, because his memories of having her on his team were some of his favorites. But then, being the Chosen One and saving the world kind of gets in the way of playing Quidditch.

He, Hermione, and the rest of the Weasley clan stood around in the box reserved for friends and family of the Harpies. They had just seen Ginny play in her first game, and the box was buzzing with conversation.

"Blimey, she was amazing! Might even give Charlie a run for his money, don't you think?"

"I was a pretty good Quidditch player too; I think I taught her most of what she knows."

"Sure, Ron, it had nothing to do with the rest of us!"

"Or maybe it was the hours of practice she had all by herself, seeing as how her brothers would never let her play with them!"

"Now stop that bickering! Can't we just be proud of our Ginevra? Harry, dear, do you know what Ginny has planned for after the game?"

Harry smiled at Mrs. Weasley. "I think the whole team usually has a party after every game, especially after a win. I think she said something about friends and family being invited. I'm sure she'll want to shower and change first, though."

"Ah, well, surely she doesn't want her doddering old parents to come. Maybe it will be more fun if just you young people tagged along," Mr. Weasley said. "But I expect we'll see you all at Sunday lunch? Very good, let's head along to the Disapparition point." The Weasley patriarch gestured to the box exit and the group filed down the winding staircase.

As they descended, heads turned to look at them. They were a pretty noticeable group, seven people dressed head to toe in green and yellow robes with **WEASLEY** emblazoned on the back. Not to mention all the red hair, plus Hermione's giant bushy curls (it was a humid day and she'd very quickly given up any hope of taming them). Harry, of course, was used to people staring and pointing. The Weasley family, however, were not expecting the attention that came their way.

"Mum, look at them! They must be related to that new chaser."

"Yes dear, and look who is with them! Harry Potter is friends with the Weasley family; that must be them!"

"OI! GINGER FAMILY! Weasley belong to you all? Cracking good chaser!"

Harry smiled to himself as he watched Mr. and Mrs. Weasley glow with pride. Bill and George waved to the spectators while Percy strutted down the stairs as if he had a "Head Boy for Life" badge on. Hermione looped her arm through the crook of Ron's, and Harry laughed aloud as he watched Ron start to strut in a manner very similar to Percy's. They made their way through the crowd to the apparition point and said their goodbyes. Harry promised to let Hermione and the Weasley siblings know if there was indeed an after party, and the group said their goodbyes. He watched them all turn on the spot and disappear with a pop before Disapparating himself.

He popped into the bedroom of his home outside the wizarding village of Wimbourne. He hadn't lived in the house for long and he actually hadn't intended to purchase a home so soon after the war, but he couldn't help himself upon seeing the advert in _The_ _Daily_ _Prophet_. It was far enough away from the village for some well-deserved privacy and had an excellent patch of secluded land that allowed him to do some outdoor Auror training, as well as occasionally fly his Firebolt with Ginny.

 _Ginny_. He smiled without realizing it as he thought about the magnificent woman he was lucky enough to call his. She had stood by him after the war, when he was plagued by nightmares and often woke screaming. She listened to him when he needed to speak, held him when he needed to cry, and left him alone when he needed solitude. She didn't put up with any shit, though, and was quick to tell him when he was taking his emotions out on her unfairly. She balanced him out, made him laugh, made him think, made him be a better person. He was mad about her. He was in love with her.

A faint pop from the sitting room jerked him out of his thoughts and he instinctively placed a hand on his wand as he moved towards the sound. He had magical enchantments and wards in place to protect his property, of course, and not just anybody could apparate in. One could never be too careful, however; his time as an Auror showed that plenty of Dark Wizards were incredibly active across the country. He stealthily moved towards the front of the house, wand at the ready.

"Harry? You home yet?" came a familiar voice, and Harry relaxed slightly. He angled his wand towards the floor as he rounded the corner into the sitting room, only lowering it completely when he saw that it was indeed Ginny.

"You almost scared me to death, Gin. But what a great game! What was it, 130 points scored?"

Ginny smirked. "You know damn well it was 140 points, Potter." She buffed her hand across her robes in a 'no big deal' gesture, and Harry laughed.

"You're right. Of course I know. I know you don't need me to be proud of you, but I'm really proud of you. Amazed, in fact." He smiled at the look on her face, knowing that she relished the fact that he was in awe of her. "Come on and sit, you must be exhausted. I reckon you want to rest for a bit before heading to the after party? I told your family that they might be invit-"

He was interrupted by Ginny moving swiftly towards him, the blazing look that he knew so well on her face. She threw herself into his arms and kissed him rather furiously. Harry's arms immediately encircled her waist and hauled her towards him, her lithe figure pressed firmly against his front. He felt her tongue against his lips and he opened his mouth for her. He felt her tongue slide against his and tasted her smirk as he groaned without realizing it. She smelled so good, like soap and shampoo and outside and brooms and _want_.

"140 points, and I _should_ be exhausted. I've never flown that hard in my life," she said in between kisses. Harry moved one of his hands to fist in her hair and tug her head back so that her neck was exposed. She moaned as his lips found her pulse, and he felt her hands briefly at his waistband before they slid up his back, against his skin.

"But you're not?" he asked huskily. He was having a hard time concentrating, seeing as how she'd nudged his legs apart and came even closer, one of her thighs on either side of his leg. He felt her push against his thigh and he immediately was hard. He could see where this was going.

"No, I'm not. I have all this...pent up energy. It needs to be released, somehow," she said. She punctuated her words by grinding against him. He laughed softly, but that laugh slowly turned into a low groan, due to the fact that she had reached between him and cupped his denim-clad erection. "Care to help me out, Harry?"

"I suppose I can lend my services."

They didn't waste any more time talking. She immediately pushed him against the sofa and he fell into a sitting position. She straddled his lap and ground against him again. He was almost overwhelmed with it all, but this was what being with Ginny was like. She was powerful, surprising, strong, and she went for what she wanted. Right now, it seemed an awful lot like she wanted his shirt off.

He raised his arms and she stripped his shirt off, her own quickly following. Their lips met again and her tongue invaded his mouth, staking a claim. He reached for the fastener of her brassiere but she must have thought he was taking too long. "Just pull the damn thing off, Harry," she growled against his mouth. He quickly obeyed and she pulled his head towards her breasts. They were on the smaller side, which he liked, as one of his favorite games was to see how much of one he could get inside his mouth. She apparently liked it too, because she arched her back towards him and hissed " _yes_ " as his mouth closed on her skin.

She shifted their positions on the sofa so that he could lay flat on his back. He made to pull her down on top of him, but she pushed off him and stood. He was momentarily confused at this turn of events, but then he realized she was wriggling out of her leggings and knickers. Suddenly, there she was, all flushed skin and freckles and a dusting of red hair and he was almost breathless at the sight of her. He felt like seeing her this way would never get old. He reached for her hand so she could get settled on top of him, but she shook her head. Now he was _really_ confused. "What's the matter, Gin?"

"Take your glasses off and scoot down." She gestured to the opposite end of the sofa and Harry moved towards it, tossing his glasses on the ottoman. "There, perfect." He barely had a moment to wonder what she was on about when she swung her leg across him. Her knees were on either side of his face and she leaned forward to grab the arm of the sofa, angling herself directly over his mouth. He whispered " _fuck_ " and her hips snapped towards him as his profanity hit her sensitive skin.

"Yes, please, and with your mouth preferably," Ginny answered above him. He chuckled and reached his hands up to cup her perfect arse. He gave her the slightest of pushes and she shuddered as his mouth made contact. His tongue tasted every inch of her it could reach, and he thought he might be able to subsist on this alone for the rest of her life. She reached down and grabbed a fistful of his hair and he let her direct his mouth to where she needed it most.

"Oh _fuck_ _yes_ , Harry, right there right there right there," she chanted, and he gripped her ass harder, pushing her towards him. He glanced up to see she had one hand with a death grip on the arm of the sofa and the other at her cupping a breast, nipple rolled between thumb and forefinger. He moaned at the sight and she answered in kind. "Sweet Merlin do that again, Harry," she panted. Just the sound of her voice was enough to make him moan again, but coupled with the words she was saying? He felt his cock strain against his zipper and thought he might come without ever having been touched.

Ginny, however, was going to come while being touched quite a bit. She reached behind her to grab one of Harry's hands and bring it to her other breast, and his fingers immediately went to pinch her pert nipple. "Keep going, Harry, you'll make me come," she moaned. He dragged his tongue across her clit and then sucked it into his mouth, and she started to shake. Her thighs clamped on either side of his face and she quivered as her orgasm rolled through her, and he licked up every sweet drop.

She collapsed against the arm of the couch and he lifted her off of him. She turned to lay on her back, her skin still flushed and her breathing still heavy. Harry removed his trousers and underwear as quickly as possible and settled himself on top of Ginny. He knew he there was no way he was going to last long, not after watching Ginny lose control the way she did, so he hesitated for a moment at her opening. The tip of his erection brushed against her slickness and she was so _ready_ and _hot_ and _wet_ and he knew then that he _really_ wasn't going to last long.

She looked up at him expectantly, and he was overcome with how much he just _felt_ for this woman. Her eyes, though heavy-lidded, expressed how much she cared for him, needed him, wanted him, loved him. He softened a bit, his lust for her slaked temporarily, and he gave her a chaste kiss.

"I love you, Gin."

"Fuck me, Harry."

So he does, entering her in one smooth stroke and they both gasp at the sensation. Her legs immediately hooked over his hips and he felt her reach underneath her legs to grab ahold of his arse. She pushed against him and he let her set the pace, knowing that she still needed release. He was just along for the ride (literally).

"Ginny, you-you feel so good," he stuttered out. "I'm gonna-"

"Yes, Harry, yes, me too, keep going-"

Harry thrust into her without any pretense of going slow, or being gentle, or taking his time. Before too long they were both on the brink, and it took only a few more pumps before he was emptying himself into her. She arched her neck and he felt her body tense against him and he knew she was close, so he reached his hand down to where they were joined and rubbed against her clit.

"Fucking _fuck_ , yes, Harry, yesyesyesyesyes," she ground out, and he couldn't stop his hips from bucking towards her as she came, her orgasm bursting through her like fireworks. He buried his face in the crook of her neck as they both let their breathing return to normal. After a few moments, she stroked his hair and whispered "love you, too."

Later, after a quick shower (but not so quick that he couldn't take the mickey out of her for a spectacular bubble beard), they found their way to the Harpies after party. It was in full swing, and soon enough Hermione and the Weasley siblings joined them. They passed around celebratory shots of Firewhiskey and they toasted to Ginny's performance.

"To our youngest and dearest sibling, our favorite sister, in honor of her spectacular feat, no doubt leading the Harpies to victory! Scoring fourteen times, absolutely cracking! To Ginny!"

Harry watched as Ginny tossed the shot back, his eyes following the smooth line of her neck as she tilted her head. She tossed her hair out of her eyes and winked at Harry. "Fourteen on the field, plus one more at home," she said wickedly.

It took a minute, and then: " _OI_! I don't want to hear that about my best friend and my baby sister!"


End file.
